GLEE Puppy
by Jennika
Summary: In summer, they are going to be really hot and they're going to work hard.
1. Put To Jail

**G.L.E.E Puppy**

THERE ONCE WAS A CLUB CALLED GLEE THE PEOPLE THAT WERE NAMED RACHEL QUINN FINN PUCK MERSADES TINNA KURT ERTIE SANTANA BRIATNY MIKE AND RYGHLY THEY LOVED GLEE CLUB SOON THEY WERE GOING TO HAVE TWO NEW KIDS COME TO JOIN GLEE CLUB THERE NAMES WERE KITTY AND DUDLY PUPPY THEY OWNED THEIR OWN COMEPANY CALLED T.U.F.F THEN THEY MADE THE GLEE CLUB INTO G.L.E.E PUPPY TWO YEARS LATTER THEY WERE UP AND RUNNING AND QUINN WAS MAKING TAXIS FOR GLEE PUPPY WHEN SHE REACHED THE FORTH ONE IT SED THAT G.L.E.E PUPPY WAS OUT OF BISNES RACHEL THOUTHGHT IT WAS KURT AND KURT THOUTHGHT IT WAS QUINN AND QUINN THOUTHGT IT WAS KITTY AND KITTY THOUTHGHT IT WAS DUDLY AND DUDLYTHOUHGHT IT WAS SANTANA THOUHGHT IT WAS MERSADES AND MERSADES THOUTGHT IT WAS MIKE THEN FINN PUCK TINNA ERTIE BRITNY AND RYGHLY SED WAIT IT CANT BE ONE OF US THEN THEY ALL SED LISERED LETS GO GET HIM THREE YEARS LATTER ITS GOOD TO BE BACK LISERED IS IN JAIL THEN THEY SED AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

THE END


	2. Vacation Time!

GLEE PUPPY EPISODE 2 Chapter 1 vacation. So here's what you missed last time on glee puppy lizard was put in jail because he wrote something REALLY bad and Keswick went on vacation and so did everyone else and that's what you missed last time on glee puppy. One morning Quinn the owner of tuff decided that everyone in the tuff community would all go on a trip. So everyone agreed so they got on the bus and started to move. Their trip was at Mitchell's bay. Finn asked how much longer till were there Quinn and Rachel said two hours till we get there. And Sam the new kid to tuff said it's been a long time. And Santana said well we do live in Toronto. Sam said your rite you know Toronto is far away from here. TWO HOUR LATER... Sam said finally were here. Britney said move out of the way I've been holding it since we got on the bus. Artie said didn't you go back at the building. Britney said what building? Sam said tuff building. Britney said who's tuff? Sam and Artie said not who it's what and tuff is our work. Britney said o well I REALLY have to go. Dudley puppy said oh sausages. Kitty Kats well said ah water I'm not going in there. Britney came out and ripped her clothes off but at least she was wearing a bathing suit. And everyone did the same thing and they were also wearing bathing suits. But Dudley had a sausages ALL OVER his bathing suit everyone said EWW. FIVE HOURS LATER... Tina mike and Kurt said to Quinn shouldn't we leave Quinn said your rite so she told everyone that they were going to leave everyone said AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW but Quinn said they would come back and everyone said YEA.  
TWO HOURS LATER... were in Toronto now we just have to find tuff. Britney said who's tuff. Artie said not who's tuff its where's tuff. Quinn said there's tuff hay bus driver here's stop. The bus driver stopped the bus and said here you are. Everyone said thank you. The bus driver said no problem. They walk into tuff and lizard was out of jail he tried to freeze Mercedes with his freeze ray but Mercedes stepped on him and Dudley picked lizard up and called 911 and asked if he could talk to the police the guy said sure you can so the guy gave the phone to the police and Dudley said come and get lizard. Chapter 2 jail. Quinn said there here Dudley said the pizza people kitty said no the police. Dudley said oh kitty said why did you say the pizza people Dudley said because I ordered pizza after I called the police two hours later... bam bam came from the door Dudley said oooo pizza in a yelling voice and they were finally there Dudley threw a bone at him and then slammed the door in his face and then bam came from the door again kitty answered the door she opened the door and gave him 20 bucks and then slammed the door in his face kitty told Dudley that he needs start paying people real money Dudley said I don't have any real money so kitty gave Dudley $100,000 kitty herd bam coming from the door it's Keswick I'm back every one and every one hugged Keswick he was happy to be back Keswick said well don't just stand their snap trap has a new plane fire missals our job here is done 


End file.
